


Scream

by bechloe21



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Smut, bechloe - Freeform, bhloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloe21/pseuds/bechloe21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established Bechloe. Beca's sick of watching awful movies with the Bellas so she decides to finally take a stand. Chloe has other plans for the two of them that might just change Beca's mind. [Mature/Explicit content]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

"Beca, hand it over." Amy whines

"No. There's no way we're watching that stupid fucking movie, I'm deciding for once!"

Tonight, just like every Wednesday night, is movie night at the Bellas house. Beca has hidden the remote control to stop Amy from putting Scream on and is sitting on the sofa with her arms crossed. It's already bad enough that they insist that Beca take part in movie night every week but now they want to watch one of those stupid Scream movies of all things. (I mean, it's not even a  _real_  horror movie, do they really expect me to watch this shit?! Beca thinks to herself)

So tonight Beca is putting her foot down. If they're going to make her watch a movie, it's going to at least be one that she picks out herself.

"Chloe!" Amy yells as she storms out of the room, followed by some of the other Bellas "Chloe, where are you?"

Chloe hears Amy calling and greets the girls in the kitchen "Hey, what's going on?" She asks

"We want to watch Scream but Beca won't give us the remote." Stacie says

"Yeah, we tried to get her to give it back but you're the only one who persuade her to do anything." Cynthia Rose states

Chloe pauses for a moment to think "...Okay, I'll talk to her and see what I can do." Chloe replies with a confident smile

The redhead walks through the kitchen and into the lounge where Beca is still sitting on the sofa with her arms crossed. She walks over to her girlfriend, still looking confident and stands in front of her.

"Hey Becs." She says, smiling down at the brunette "You know it's movie night tonight and the girls and I all want to watch Scream..."

Before Chloe can go any further, Beca interrupts "You're not having the remote, Chloe. We're watching something else."

And with that, Beca reverts her eyes back to the television in the corner of the room, knowing that if she looks into her girlfriends bright blue eyes any longer, she'll get weak and give in too easily.

Without saying anything else, Chloe spins back around and walks over to the rest of the girls who are waiting anxiously "No luck." She says "But I have another plan..."

"What is it?" Amy asks

Chloe unfastens a few of the buttons on the pale blue shirt she's wearing, making sure to expose some of her cleavage. All of the Bellas except Emily then realise what the redhead is planning and let out a simultaneous "ohhh" while nodding their heads. Emily stands there looking confused by the situation.

Chloe spins around again and makes her way back over to the brunette who's still sitting in the lounge. Beca, seeing her girlfriend walking towards her, sighs and tries her best not to make any eye contact with her, still very aware of how persuasive she can be.

"Beca, the girls and I have decided that we're watching Scream tonight but I know you don't want to watch it." Chloe says as she moves to straddle Beca on the sofa, making sure that the younger woman has a good view of her cleavage "So, how about you hand over the remote and then you and I will go upstairs and we'll see how much you can make me... scream?" She follows it up with a wink and bites her bottom lip playfully.

Beca loves when she does that and Chloe knows it.

Beca's heart suddenly starts beating fast, her stomach twirls and her eyes turn dark with lust. She can't believe what Chloe just said to her. It was hot. Like really hot. Nothing turns her on more than the thought of making her girlfriend scream.

Chloe immediately sees the changed expression in Beca's face and knows her brilliant plan has worked. So she pulls herself up off of Beca, allowing the brunette to stand up too then Beca reaches down into the back of the sofa and pulls out the remote control she was hiding and hands it to Emily before grabbing Chloe's hand and quickly dragging her out of the room to go upstairs.

Just a few moments later, Beca darts back into the room and sees the rest of the Bellas arranging themselves on the sofa to watch the movie. She grabs the control from Emily's hand and points it at the TV, turns the volume up a few notches then hands it back

"Trust me, you're gonna need the volume up high tonight." she says with a devilish grin before running back out of the room.

Poor Emily still doesn't understand what's going on.

* * *

As they get to Chloe's room, Beca immediately pushes her girlfriend against a wall and kisses her lips passionately. She then plants a few kisses down Chloe's neck before moving back up to her lips. Her tongue gently grazes Chloe's bottom lip as they kiss again, causing Chloe to open her mouth slightly and push her own tongue through to meet with Beca's.

Their hands start to roam around each others bodies while they kiss and Beca decides to unbutton the rest of Chloe's shirt and pull it off along with her bra, exposing her perfect bare skin.

Beca's hands glide up along Chloe's toned stomach until they reach her breasts. She begins to massage them, occasionally pulling and flicking her nipples with her thumbs and as she feels them harden with her touch. Her mouth again travels down from her lips, planting gentle kisses on her neck and along her collarbone.

With her right hand, she reaches down and begins to take off the rest of Chloe's clothes. Chloe tugs at Beca's T-shirt, urging her to get undressed as well. As she's doing so, she looks over to the beautiful redhead who stares back and gives her a smirk that says  _'I want you now'_

Seeing the lust in her girlfriend's eyes, the brunette quickly drops to her knees and pushes her legs apart. There's no hesitation as she plunges her tongue deep between her wet folds, eliciting a pleasurable gasp from the redhead. She begins to flick the tip of her tongue over Chloe's clit, while she listens to the sound of her gentle moaning. It's not long before Beca's tongue reaches Chloe's entrance and pushes inside to tease her.

Chloe's hands run through Beca's hair as she continues to moan and pushes her head down closer to her center. Beca's tongue has teased her for long enough. She wants more. She  _needs_  more.

Beca now feels Chloe's desperation and pulls back, to Chloe's surprise. She reaches over to one of the redhead's drawers and pulls out a grey box. Inside the box, she pulls out the large purple strap-on they bought together (well, Chloe bought it while Beca stood in the middle of the sex shop feeling embarrassed)

"What do you say?" she asks, holding the toy up in front of her

Chloe nods vigorously, feeling more and more desperate for Beca as each second passes. The brunette rapidly puts the strap-on in place and checks to make sure its secure before ordering Chloe onto the bed.

Beca is on a mission tonight. She decides to be dominant and pushes Chloe so that she is laying on her side, facing away from Beca. The brunette then lays behind the older woman so that they're in the spooning position and lifts Chloe's leg over the top of hers, allowing the strap on to slide between the redhead's legs and press against her core.

Beca reaches over to the front of the redhead and slowly slides her hands down until she can feel the wetness between her legs. She begins to run circles over her clit, causing Chloe to let out a gentle moan again. She continues to play with her girlfriend until she's satisfied that she's wet enough and then uses her hand to steadily guide the shaft inside her until it's all the way in. She then pulls it back out slowly, paying close attention to Chloe's reaction.

As the brunette continues to rub against Chloe's bundle of nerves, she thrusts the purple dildo into her, gradually increasing the pace as she does. It isn't long before the older woman's moans get louder and the pleasure she feels intensifies. Eventually the sensation of Beca's thrusts combined with the feeling of her fingers against her clit become too much for Chloe's body to handle. She begins to shake then her body jolts involuntarily as she lets out a series of high pitched squeals.

The pleasure could almost be described as agonising for the redhead but there's no way she wants Beca to stop. She continues to gasp and squeal at the feeling, digging her nails into Beca's flesh and twisting the upper half of her body around to kiss her while trying desperately hard to keep the rest of her body from moving too much. It isn't working though, her body is too overwhelmed by what Beca is doing to it and she can't stop trembling. She needs to change the position before it becomes way too much and she blacks out.

* * *

Chloe reaches her hand behind her and places her palm on Beca's stomach, pushing just hard enough to make the brunette fall flat on her back. For a split second before Chloe has time to flip herself around, Beca begins to panic, wondering what she's done wrong to make Chloe push her away.

But then Chloe moves on top of the younger woman, with one leg either side of her torso and hovers above her. Beca's panic ceases the moment she sees the passion in her girlfriend's eyes and the redhead leans down to kiss Beca slowly, allowing her body a much needed moment to recover from the trembling. Once she feels her body settle, she slowly pulls away, tugging at Beca's bottom lip with her teeth as she does so. Keeping intense eye contact with the brunette, she sits upright, leaving Beca laying flat and places a hand against the strap-on to hold it steady as she very gradually begins to lower herself onto it.

Once the full length of the shaft is inside her, she throws her head back and lets out a small whimper at the sensation it's giving her. With both of her hands, the redhead grabs Beca's hands and entwines their fingers. She uses Beca for support as she moves her body up, allowing the dildo to slide out of her wet folds then moves back down again, pushing it deep inside. She moans loudly and repeats the action a few more times until she can find a steady rhythm.

Upon finding her flow, Chloe no longer needs Beca's hands for support so she pulls them closer to her, untangles their fingers and places them on either side of her waist so that Beca can hold her. She continues to moan and breathe heavily as her rhythm picks up pace.

Beca can do nothing but marvel at the beautiful woman on top of her. She listens intently to the heavy breaths and moans of pleasure emitting from Chloe's mouth as she tries to keep herself still so to not disrupt the redhead's perfect motions. Her eyes study the way she moves on top of her, watching her hips grind against her as she quickly moves up and down, over and over again. She sees the way Chloe's breasts bounce gently with her body's movements and how her hands start to wander across her own skin, all the while never taking her eyes away from the brunette. Beca is in heaven.

"Oh my god, Chlo." She says in a husky voice

Beca doesn't need to say anymore, the redhead knows exactly what those words mean. They mean Chloe is sexy and beautiful and incredible. They mean that with every buck of Chloe's hips and every heavy breath from Chloe's mouth, Beca is getting more and more turned on. They mean that Beca doesn't want this Euphoria to end.

After watching her girlfriend for a while longer, Beca then pulls herself upwards towards her so that their bodies are flushed together and glides her hands around to the back of the redhead, resting them on her ass and giving it a tight squeeze. She then takes one of her breasts into her mouth, sucks on it and flicks her tongue over her nipple, extracting further moans of pleasure from her girlfriend. Chloe feels tingling sensations run through her body as she continues to move herself up and down on the purple shaft. Her moaning never stops as she runs her fingers through Beca's hair and eventually rests them on the back of her neck, digging her nails into the flesh.

Beca lowers her body back down to rest her head on the pillow, bringing Chloe down with her. Chloe's legs remain either side of Beca's torso with her wetness running down the purple toy. Beca brings one hand up to the back of Chloe's head and pulls her in to a passionate kiss then slides her hand back to its position on her ass, gripping on to it tightly. The brunette uses her firm grip on Chloe to hold her in place as she lifts her hips to begin thrusting the shaft deep inside her. The older woman lets out a loud moan at the feeling and moves her mouth close to Beca's ear.

"Harder, Beca." She whispers, her voice shaking "Please."

And within a matter of seconds, Beca is pounding into Chloe's core relentlessly. Her pace increases with every thrust and she can feel her girlfriend fast approaching orgasm. The brunette is determined to push Chloe over the edge as there's nothing she enjoys more than seeing her come undone like this.

"Cum for me, Chloe. _"_ The younger woman commands "Scream for me."

The redhead's feels herself trembling uncontrollably once again and she's thankful that Beca is able to hold her steady as she lets the pleasure overtake her body. The orgasm rushes through her like a tidal wave crashing onto shore and she lets out a series of high pitched squeals before screaming Beca's name loud enough for the rest of the Bellas to hear downstairs.

"Whoomp, there it is." Amy remarks. A few of the Bellas giggle, having expected to hear something like that at some point this evening and Emily's eyes widen at the sudden realisation of what had just happened.

A few moments pass and Chloe is now laying there in a state of bliss, her body limp and still slowly coming down from her high. Beca holds her girlfriend close while she recovers, running her fingers through her hair and placing a few gentle kisses on her neck.

Once Chloe's breathing steadies and she's able to move herself, she shifts to lay beside the brunette and wraps her arm around her, noticing the proud grin planted on her face.

"I guess we should let you pick the movie next week." The redhead suggests

"Mmm, I'm thinking Scream 2 might be a good idea.. _._ "


End file.
